shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Fair Fight
Fair Fight is the name of a special quest in Shadow Fight 3, available to be played as a part of Winter Frenzy, the 2018 Christmas special event. Holidays are coming. Winter Fair is held to celebrate the holidays. However, the shadow bots that are supposed to be helping the fair turned out to be dangerous; they are attacking citizens. The Scout arrived at the fair and quickly starts searching for Master Okada, whom he knows as the creator of shadow bots and the person he suspects as the culprit. This is proven wrong, however, when Okada shows up in person and informs them that he is as disappointed as them and he knows who is behind all this. Together, they are searching for the real culprit while fending off the aggressive shadow bots along the way. Fight Info This mode consists of 8 stages. Advancing to the next stage will increase the reward value. If the players loses a stage, they are allowed to try again for up to a total of three tries after which they will be given the determined amount of rewards. The players must start from the first stage if they wishes to try again. Players have to win all 8 stages in order to complete the mode and get all the rewards. There are two modes available: Regular and Grand. Grand yields higher rewards and carries random rules in each stage, making it much harder. It can be played by paying 1 ticket. The ticket can be obtained from the Marathon or bought from the shop for 300 gems. Regular does not have random rules like in Grand, but yields lower rewards instead. It can be played by paying coins (the price depends on the player's progress in the story). The players will face shadow bots wielding various weapons. There can be up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories to win. Each round is timed 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the bots before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info Stage 1 *Name: Sweets Helper *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Prosperity Staff (Staff) (recolored) *Rule: Vampire (Opponent Restores Health with Hits) *Shadow Abilities: **Thresh **''Stroke'' **Eruption **Tide Stage 2 *Name: Illumination Helper *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Aerial Lotus (Chain Knife) (recolored) *Special Abilities: Fire Breathing *Rule: Open Wound (Health Drops Over Time) *Shadow Abilities: **Torrent **''Stroke'' **Eruption **Cloud Stage 3 *Name: Melty *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Snowstorm Blades (Sabers) *Special Abilities: Snowball *Special Abilities: Fire Breathing *Rule: Vengeful Fighter (The Damage Dealt to the Opponent Partly Returns to Player) *Shadow Abilities: **Turmoil **Shift **Burst **Trail Stage 4 *Name: Ice Sculpting Helper *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Golden Bud (Dadao) (recolored) *Rule: Venomous Touch (Poisoning on Contact with Opponent) *Shadow Abilities: **Loop **''Stroke'' **Eruption **Bolt Stage 5 *Name: Bitter Cold *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Nocturnal Clutches (Sai) *Special Ability: Snowball *Rule: Cautious Step (Blast Zones) *Shadow Abilities: **Prod **''Stroke'' **Eruption **Flow Stage 6 *Name: Decoration Helper *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Crane's Wings (Deer Horns) (recolored) *Rule: Infection (Passing Bleeding Effect) *Shadow Abilities: **Twist **''Stroke'' **Eruption **Cloud Stage 7 *Name: Black Frost *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Ripping Kit (Swords) *Rule: Meddling Shadows (Opponent Gains Shadow Energy in Shown Zone) *Shadow Abilities: **Pierce **Ram **Pivot **Ballistae Stage 8 They have found the culprit, which is a bot with a lot of resemblances to Okada himself. He admits that he is his first creation, which he deemed a failure. He has been emulating Okada, to the point where he can create his own shadow bots. There can be up to five rounds, and the player must score three victories to win. *Name: Bad Okada *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Icy Reaper (Kusarigama) *Armor: Shadow of the Snow *Helm: Steel Focus *Ranged Weapon: Winter Star (Folding Blade) Special Ability Summoning A snowbot randomly pops out from a randomly placed snow portal, performing a single strike of attack before disappearing. The snowbot cannot be damaged, and its attack ignores blocks. But it can be dodged. The snowbot wields a Katana as its weapon. Moves *''???'' A sequence of 4 attacks with Kusarigama. *'Dynamo' A precise kicks sequence, consisting of 3 attacks. Shadow Abilities *'Trip ' Conjures two portals, one behind the player and another one behind Bad Okada. He then launches the sickle into the portal behind him, and it will appear out of the portal behind the player. If the player gets caught, they will be pulled into the portal, appearing next to him. Bad Okada then strikes the player with the kusarigama three times. *'Blast ' Slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range ring of damaging Shadow energy around Bad Okada. *'Eruption ' Raises a hand and summons a pillar of Shadow flame directly below the player. *'Grinder ' Throws the Folding Blade upwards. If hit, the player will continue to take damage whilst being lifted into the air. Rewards The rewards are the Trophies, which can be used to purchase the Unique Booster Pack from the store. #Basic Unique Pack costs 250 trophies. It contains 3 Rare cards and 1 Epic card. #Premium Unique Pack costs 1200 trophies. It contains 3 Epic cards and 1 Legendary card. More Tokens will be given if the players win more stages. Some stages have an additional reward of their own and when the players complete that stage, they will be given those rewards (one-time only). Marathon The players will get a number of marathon points after winning one event stage. They can use the marathon points to redeem the Bad Okada Set, along with other prizes, from the marathon menu. Bad Okada Set consists of four items of Unique rarity. *Icy Reaper (Kusarigama) *Shadow of the Snow (Armor) *Steel Focus (Helm) *Winter Star (Folding Blade) The marathon points will not be reduced if a prize is redeemed, and all the prizes can only be redeemed one-time. *1-8 points for winning a fight in Regular. *7-56 points for winning a fight in Grand. Gallery Fair_fight_(1).jpg Fair_fight_(2).jpg Fair_fight_(3).jpg Fair_fight_(4).jpg|Regular Mode Fair_fight_(5).jpg|Grand Mode Fair_fight_(6).jpg Fair_fight_(7).jpg Fair_fight_(8).jpg Fair_fight_(9).jpg Fair_fight_(10).jpg Fair_fight_(11).jpg Fair_fight_(12).jpg Fair_fight_(13).jpg Fair_fight_(14).jpg Fair_fight_(15).jpg Fair_fight_(16).jpg Fair_fight_(17).jpg Fair_fight_(18).jpg Fair_fight_(19).jpg Fair_fight_(20).jpg Fair_fight_(21).jpg Fair_fight_(22).jpg Fair_fight_(23).jpg Fair_fight_(24).jpg Fair_fight_(25).jpg Fair_fight_(26).jpg Fair_fight_(27).jpg Fair_fight_(28).jpg|The Bad Okada Set Trivia *During the fight, an occasional sighting of Santa Clause can be seen on the night sky. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Heralds